Selfish
by WitchGoddess101
Summary: No matter where he went, Naruto could never escape him. AU. One-shot.


A/N: I know I'm not even done with the current story that I came up with but I've been wanting to do a one-shot. So I want to get this out of the way.

This will be unbeta-ed!

Summary: No matter where he went, Naruto could never escape him. AU.  
>Warnings: MaleMale love.

oooooooooooooo

Naruto looked down at the woman beside him. Her hair was an amazing shade of pink and her green eyes sparkled as she excitedly told him about her day in the office. Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman and his current girlfriend. He felt a sort of empty happiness however whenever he looked at her. She was pretty enough, smart enough, and social enough. She was absolute perfection, well, as close to perfection he could get and he desperately wanted to make things work with her. She was his second girlfriend in the past three years and he was growing frustrated with his lack of good relationships. He needed his relationship with Sakura to work. He absolutely HAD to make it work.

He had met Sakura half a year ago. He had arrived to Suna nervous and without a single friend. His department had transferred him from Konoha and he couldn't be more relieved. The more space he put between him and that cursed town, the better. He couldn't be bothered with past memories when all he wanted to do was move onto the future. Because Naruto had no choice. DIdn't they see? He couldn't stay there for a day longer and if it weren't for the great timing of the transfer Naruto would've packed his bags and left either way. Sakura, during his first day of work, was his life savior. She had introduced herself with confidence and had helped him along on his first day. He had offered to thank her with dinner and friendship soon sprouted between them.

She had finally shown interest in a relationship with him a few months ago and he didn't object. The memories wouldn't go away and he was scared, so _scared_, so he asked her out and was so relieved when she said yes. His emotions had calmed down for a while but his anxiety was starting to return. Memories of _him_, of _them _started to resurface. And soon, anxiety was won over by fear.

He was scared, so _so _scared. He didn't use to be like this. So weak, so alone, so frightened. He used to be such a vivacious young 22 year old man in his prime. He used to laugh without a care in the world. He used to be obnoxious, annoying, and he used to be able to brighten anyone's day with a single word. He had a lot of friends and a family that loved him. He was living the life. And then, _he _came into the picture. HIs life had completely changed and three years later he was still suffering the consequences.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at him with a concerned expression on her face yet he could still see the vague annoyance in her eyes.

He sighed. He really hadn't been listening to anything she had been saying, "Sorry Sakura."

She stopped in her tracks and huffed, a pout starting to form on her pink lipsticked mouth. She grabbed him by the inside of his elbow and tugged impatiently.

"Naruto, are you sure you're ok? You've been like this for a few days now." pink lips pursed.

Trying to hide his annoyance Naruto forced a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes, "Of course I'm alright. Just the workload. I'm tired and I can't seem to get my head on right. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, "Naru - "

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes immediately widened and his heart sped up. He was hoping that he heard wrong or that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But no, no matter how much he tried to dismiss reality, he couldn't help but to react instantly to that deep voice. It was pure velvet, it was smooth like chocolate and simply sinful.

_Not possible. _

_It's impossible. _

_No, no, no!_

He glanced down at Sakura first, to check if she had heard the voice. Suprise was written on her face, while her eyes roamed over the form of the man who had just arrived. He gulped and turned around. And while he had been mentally preparing himself for a moment like this for a year now, everything he had been practicing to say was thrown out of the window.

The man in front of him was just as beautiful, if not more so, than he was three years ago since he had last saw him. His raven locks were still in the same duck-butt hairstyle and his onyx eyes still seemed to see right through him. His jaw line had become more defined, his face had matured, no doubt about that. He was wearing a black suit that emphasized his broad back, narrow hips, and lean physique. He stood with a confidence and ease that not many men seemed to have.

Now he was perfection.

But at the same time, the blood in his veins seemed to have frozen. This couldn't be a simple coincidence. No, Sasuke Uchiha didn't do coincidences.

"Naruto, it is you! What a pleasant surprise to see you here," Sasuke smirked with obvious pleasure. His black eyes roamed over Naruto and then glanced over to the pink haired woman beside him. Those same black eyes seemed to ice over but the smirk remained, as if amused.

"Naruto, who is this?" Sakura asked with a sly grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha at your service," offered the raven.

Naruto peered at him suspiciously. This was not how he had imagined their reunion to go. After several scenarios, this was definitely not one of them.

Sakura giggled, "My, you're a handsome one. I don't know why Naruto never mentioned you."

Sasuke's eyes flitted to Naruto's azure eyes and he raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? He probably didn't know that I started working here too. Right Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know what to say.

_Sasuke Uchiha...we used to be classmates in college._

_We also used to be...lovers._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Four years ago..._

Naruto leaned his head onto his hand and tried to copy down his notes correctly. He was not having a good time. He hated taking notes and he hated being quiet. It was never his strongest suit.

He sighed and was just going to give up.

"Can I sit beside you?"

Naruto looked up into the face of one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He was absolutely stunning. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? What was his name? Naruto suddenly remembered that he had asked him a question.

"Uh. Sure," he motioned to the seat beside him.

The man gave him small smile before taking the seat. He turned to Naruto "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for letting me sit here."

Naruto hoped that he wouldn't stutter ,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And it's no problem, really." He offered a bright smile as reassurance.

_oo_

"Teme!" Naruto huffed as he ran to catch up with the ridiculous raven. Really, he was so antisocial that Naruto had no idea of how to deal with him.

After Sasuke had sat beside him that very first day, Sasuke had seemed to dub it his personal seat and took his spot next to Naruto every class. He guarded the spot almost jealously, not letting anybody else sit beside Naruto. Naruto thought it was amusing, he had no idea why Sasuke acted in such a possessive manner but Naruto admitted to himself that it was enterataining watching Sasuke's reactions.

They soon became really good friends and later started to meet with each other outside of class. Naruto immensely enjoyed the companionship of the raven, he wasn't much of a great conversationalist but what he lacked in social skills he made up for in being a great listener. Their friendship evolved and Naruto's friends never saw him without the brooding man by his side anymore.

So it was no suprise to anyone when they had came upon Sasuke and Naruto making out. Sasuke had Naruto pinned to a tree and they were locked in a fierce liplock, teeth nipping and tongues roaming. And tongues weren't the only appendages roaming. One of my Sasuke's hands was on Naruto's rear, pulling him in closer as Sasuke grinded his hips into Naruto's while the other had slipped into Naruto's shirt and was pinching a pink nipple harshly. Naruto was using both of his hands to pull on Sasuke's black locks and soft moans escaped him as Sasuke let go of now swollen pink lips and his lips trailed down to a creamy tan neck.

Naruto finally noticed Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Gaara.

Of course his group of friends weren't surprised. But that didn't mean that they had wanted access to a public show.

oo

Sasuke, stop!" Naruto yelled desperately as Sasuke pinned him to his bed. He was so tired of this, of the same constant battle that they were always engaging in. He loved Sasuke, he really did, but this behavior was unbelievable, bordering on insane.

"Shut up! You have something going on with guy don't you? I saw the way he looked at you...the way he touched you!" He grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled desperately, trying to shake some sense into Naruto.

_This isn't a sane kind of love..._

"That's not true! We were just talking, you fucking bastard!" Naruto tried to reassure the raven but unlike other times, it simply wasn't working.

Why, why must he love such a man? This love was sick. Sasuke's possessiveness was killing him.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be with me so you can't talk to casually to anybody else. You belong to me!"

"Stop overreacting you jealous bastard! We were just TALKING! That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know why he even tried anymore. He was so sick of it. The many insecurities, the various temper tantrums.

It was perfect in the beginning. Sasuke was perfect. He was so attentive and he was always _there._ He wasn't even sure of how he had gotten so lucky but he thanked kami-sama every day for it. Well...that was before things had started going out of control. At first, Naruto had thought nothing of it. Sure, Sasuke wanted to always be with him and he always wanted to know what he was doing but he thought it had been sweet. But harmless questions soon turned into full interrogations and Naruto couldn't even go out with his friends without Sasuke trying to sabotage his plans. His cellphone was checked on a daily basis and Naruto had Sasuke glued to his side 24/7.

He felt suffocated. He couldn't deal with Sasuke's insecurites anymore! He just couldn't. Being with Sasuke deprived him of being himself. His fun and social life was replaced with _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_.

Sasuke growled and ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying into the air. Naruto flushed, knowing where this was leading to and opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke put his hand over his mouth, muffling the protests before they could turn into screams.

Controlling him with sex.

_Sick Sick Sick._

oo

It was now graduation. Naruto had been waiting for this day with anxiety. He could finally leave and put this all behind him. Naruto had been planning for this day for weeks. His bags were already packed and his friends were informed. Naruto had broken off his one year relationship with Sasuke and he hadn't seen him since. It was sad, that Naruto still had feelings for Sasuke even after all the fights and the jealous rages.

But now it was time to move on. He had deliberetly not said anything to Sasuke about him leaving in fear that there would be a confrontation and then his plan would be shattered. He could never say no to Sasuke. But this was something that he needed to do. He couldn't live a life with Sasuke anymore. And if he had told him that he was sure that Sasuke would find him and drag him back.

Sasuke _would _find him and when he found him, it would all be over. Sasuke wouldn't let him run away again.

oo

_(back to the present)_

For years he lived in paranoia. Always looking over his shoulder, afraid of what he would find. Yes, running away had been cowardly but for him it had been the only way. Sasuke wouldn't change. He would never change. Years had passed and he was just barely settling in, realizing that maybe Sasuke had given up. There was a possibility that Sasuke had maybe just gotten over it.

But he should've known. Sasuke was never the type to give up. He was an Uchiha and what a Uchiha wanted, he always got.

"It's such a coincidence, meeting you here Naruto," Sasuke smirked lightly.

_Coincidence? Was it truly?_

"Sakura-chan, let's go. Sasuke is probably really busy," he grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her along.

"Oh, well...ok," Sakura flushed as she looked at Sasuke one last time and turned to leave with Naruto.

Naruto was ready to run. That was his strategy; _just run._

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke yell behind him.

The blond, confused, turned his head and glanced behind him at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

_"See you later."_

Naruto blanched and started a brisk pace, ignoring Sakura's yells behind him.

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto said his farewells to his co-workers and started the way to his apartment. He quickly noticed the tall man in a suit that was gathering attention from the women around him. The intimidating figure stood, leaning on a sleek black car, sunglasses perched on a high straight nose.

Naruto froze and tensed.

"You're off work now aren't you Naruto," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Why...are you here?"

"Come have a drink with me. You don't have anything to do, so spend some time with me." The sunglasses were pulled off to reveal a proud arrogant face. Everything about this man was attractive.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't requesting. Sasuke never requested and always demanded. To save himself the trouble of making a scene, he just sighed and walked over to the passenger's seat of the car.

It was time to get this over with.

oooooooooooooo

They arrived at an expensive looking bar, it reeked of sophistication and status.

Sasuke led Naruto to an office and sat him down at a seat in front of wooden desk. Sasuke went behind the desk and sat down, reaching in his pocket for a cigarrette and a lighter.

"I own this place now," Sasuke informed him.

Of course he did. The Uchihas were a rich family. Sasuke could buy anything he damn well wanted.

"Ah, you don't say," Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying his best to remain calm. Sasuke was making him even more nervous. He let his eyes roam around the spacious elegant office, trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze. Now that he was here, he wanted to ask Sasuke a question.

"How did...you know where I worked?"

Sasuke lifted his cigarette to his lips and gave him a smirk.

"Why, I hired a private investigator of course."

Naruto was floored. Out of all the things, he wasn't expecting something like that.

"A private investigator? You actually did something like that?"

The raven haired man just snorted softly, not at all surprised by Naruto's anger,"Hn. To me that was the easiest way to locate someone. I'm quite good at gathering information."

_Does that mean...that last night really wasn't a coincidenc?_

"That's right," Sasuke responded, reading his question on his face. "That pink haired woman...she's your girlfriend? How long have you been going out with her?"

Naruto lowered his eyes,"Three months."

"Hn. That's not long at all. She's a slut, isn't she? She's definitely not suited for you at all" Sasuke took a drag of his cigarette and continued "when she saw me she started acting flirty. I see that she wouldn't reject any man that comes her way. I only had to flirt with her a little and she practically threw herself at me."

The blond's blue eyes darkened with anger. The no good, dirty bastard.

"You actually tried to steal her away?"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked behind to where Naruto was seated. A pale hand found itself on Naruto's thigh and it slowly massaged it.

"Come now _Naruto_" Sasuke purred into his ear "There's no need for you to get this angry. A woman like that isn't suitable for you. The only person who is suited for you is _me._ You were originally mine. So break up with her and come back to me."

Sasuke's hand went higher and found purchase on Naruto's crotch. His hand rubbed his erection through his pants teasingly. Naruto found it hard to breathe.

_I can't believe I'm reacting..._

_Stop touching me, stop touching me._

"Actually, you were still mine to begin with," Sasuke's lips landed on his cheek.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor. He couldn't believe that he let himself react.

_No, never again._

He turned to leave.

"Naruto! That woman can't possibly be better than me! You'll definitely regret it."

Naruto hesitated at the door.

"Or could it be...that you're actually serious about that woman?" Sasuke spat.

Sasuke's glare was the last thing he saw before he slammed the door shut behind him as he walked out of the office.

ooooooooooooooo

_It has been a week since then...I couldn't possibly let myself commit the same mistakes I did once before._

Naruto sighed as he gathered his things and prepared to go to his apartment. It had been an absolutely tiring day and he needed to unwind. He would've asked Sakura to dinner but honestly, he didn't want to. He was tired of their relationship as well.

_Why did I...go with him that day? Everything he said...almost made it difficult to reject him..._

He sighed as he exited the building and walked into the sun's rays. It warmed him up but didn't fill up the emptiness he couldn't seem to get rid of.

He heard a woman's laugh. It was soft and high.

_I know that laugh..._

He turned around and saw Sakura. She was clinging onto the arm of one Sasuke Uchiha, flushing and giggling madly. His heart stopped. He should've expected something like this.

Sakura immediately spotted him and her smile froze on her face. Her green eyes widened and she flushed even darker but for a very different reason.

_Shame, shame, shame._

"Nar...Naruto!"

"What's this Sakura?" He already knew what it was but he wanted to hear it come out of her mouth.

"Naruto...this isn't what you think! He's only - "

"I told you that you would regret it Naruto," Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"This woman is a slut. Dump her."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's triumphant smile and immediately knew.

_So...that's what this is about. You would do anything to make me come back to you?_

Sasuke then turned to the now babbling pink haired woman and glared at her, "Let me tell you something; Naruto was mine from the very beginning. He has belonged to me since a long time ago. "

Sakura looked at him in shock, not quite believing what the handsome man was telling her.

"I...don't understand...does that mean that...you two...?"

Sasuke scoffed in irritation, "You're so annoying. I was only doing this to make you leave Naruto. Did you really believe that I would go out with you?"

Sakura flushed in embarrasment and turned on her heel and left, trying to salvage what little dignity she had left.

_So extreme..._

"What...do you want me to do in order for you to leave me alone?" Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. This was getting out of control, "You'd actually do something so excessive to make me take you back? You always kept me on a tight leash, never letting me go anywhere, never leaving me alone!"

_It wasn't easy leaving you...and yet you still won't leave me alone!_

"I've had enough Sasuke! I've had enough of this _love _of yours!"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you...do you hate me Sasuke? Is that it? Are you angry because I left you?" Naruto felt tears escape his eyes "What do you want me to do so that you will leave me alone?"

_It wasn't easy...it really wasn't. And now my thoughts are a mess and I'm actually reconsidering..._

Sasuke throughout his whole tirade just stayed back and let him vent. Now that Naruto was done, he could finally approach. He reached Naruto and lifted his hands to rest on his whiskered cheeks. His thumbs caressed the scars along his face.

"Stupid dobe. I don't hate you. Even now, I'm still very much in love with you," Sasuke gave him a soft smile and Naruto shuddered. He hadn't seen this part of Sasuke in a long time.

He realized he had missed this, _so much._

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot mouth around his penis. Sasuke wrapped his lips over his teeth and bobbed his head slowly, savoring Naruto's taste. He trailed up to the tip and let his tongue out to lick a bead of precum that had escaped the slit. Sasuke reached out a hand to stroke Naruto's dick, feeling it harden even more beneath his touch. His mouth let go of Naruto's arousal with soft 'pop' and instead reached for the drawer on the side. Locating the tube of lube that he had recently bought, he opened the cap and spread a decent amount on one digit.

His finger prodded the pink pucker beneath Naruto's balls and his eyes dilated in lust.

Naruto felt the finger at his entrance and took a deep breath to prepare himself. The finger slowly entered, working it's way around his tight muscles. His body sensed some kind of intrusion and he forced himself to relax. The digit inside him started a slow pumping motion and while the pain was somewhat still there, it was slowly starting to disappear. Sasuke then introduced a second finger to accompany the first and Naruto felt his hole stretch a little wider to accomadate it. Naruto winced at the uncomfortable feeling but relaxed once more as Sasuke noticed his slight pain and took his erection into one hand, stroking it with the intention of helping to relax him even more. Naruto moaned at the pleasure mingling with the pain and prepared himself for the third and final finger.

Sasuke gently prodded his hole with a third finger and slowly started a scissoring motion. He then sped up as he felt the muscles around his fingers relax.

Naruto cried out as Sasuke stroked the bulge inside him. He repeated this, making Naruto see stars. He was about ready to sob.

"Sasuke! Please..."

Sasuke chuckled darkly and leaned his head down to slowly lick around the hole his three fingers were occupying at the moment.

"Please what Na-ru-to?"

Naruto whined piteously, "Please...please, fuck me!"

"Whatever you want Naruto."

Sasuke took out his fingers and reached for the lube again. He spread a generous amount over his cock, stroking it slowly. Naruto groaned at the sight, turned on more now than ever.

Sasuke smirked at him and then applied more lube to Naruto's puckered entrance, reaching in with a finger to lubricate it a little more. He took it out and gave Naruto a passionate kiss before grabbing both of his legs and spreading them wide. His smirk widened at the sight of Naruto's blushing face. He then grabbed his erection in one hand and started to slowly guide it into Naruto.

Naruto whimpered at the large intrusion as his hole stretched itself to it's limit. He then reached down and grabbed himself, jacking off to slowly ease Sasuke's way. Sasuke kept pausing on his way in to wait for the muscles to make room for him. F inally, he was all in, all the way to the hilt. Sasuke sighed happily, finally happy of being inside Naruto once again.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wiggled his hips, trying to make himself more comfortable. Pleasure went through him and Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's tightness. He looked at Naruto and when Naruto nodded, he started to pull out and then thrust back in. Naruto gasped as Sasuke sped up.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Moans, groans, and pants echoed throughout the room. The creaking of the bed and the slight thumping of the headboard hitting the wall all came together in a glorious dance that was old as time itself.

Naruto and Sasuke's bodies were glistening with sweat from their exertion and the smell of sex filled the room.

Naruto cried out as Sasuke hit his prostrate and Sasuke grunted as he hit it again and again. Naruto turned into a sobbing mess as Sasuke plowed him ruthlessly, his arms wrapped around the pale neck in front of him and Naruto's legs wrapped themselves tightly against Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's hips rolled against Naruto's and Naruto babbled incoherently.

With the friction of Sasuke's body on Naruto's arousal, he wasn't going to last any longer.

The pressure started to build up in Naruto and he screamed as his vision went white and exploded in a multitude of colors. Sasuke groaned at the sudden tightness and sped up, his hands grabbing Naruto's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He grunted as his orgasm hit him, his cum filling Naruto up to the brim.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto as they both tried to regulate their breathing once again.

_No matter what I do...it doesn't work. Because I'll always love you..._

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto rested on his side as Sasuke combed through his blond hair.

"You're not allowed to go find other people. I won't allow you to leave me again," Sasuke murmered in his ear.

Naruto just closed his eyes.

_I really am just a big idiot, but..._

"You alone belong to me," Sasuke kissed his neck lovingly.

_I already know what kind of person you are. Even though I'm scared of your love...I'm looking forward to it. _

_Because I know in the end, I can never escape you._

oooooooooooooooo

A/N: OMG! Was that what I think it was? Was that...a smut scene? Most definitely. It wasn't amazingly good but hey, I'm satasfied.

Hope you guys liked the story. I'm thinking of making a companion to this, in Sasuke's view mostly.

Please review, my dears.

P.S. I was trying to see how many times I could say penis in different terms. It was entertaining. -cackle-


End file.
